User blog:Merricksdad/"It dont work"
Just "dont work" certainly doesn't get me any further in what I need to know from anybody. Help me help you or you can try to figure it out yourself by reading what others have come up with. For me, ALL versions 2.1 released so far do work give or take some bugs in the dynamic console and priority console. My setup cannot be that much different from yours that you cannot figure it out by reading a little bit from the page above and from recent comments here and below. Basically I need much more input from anybody just saying "dont work". I've posted enough ideas on this wiki in the last few days to get you to respond to errors a lot better than that. Language, age, etc is not a barrier in today's tech world. Laziness is. Let me show everybody what I mean: I get a comment about "it" not working ("dont work") without any information other than that from somebody named "a wikia contributor" *I ignore that comment indefinitely I get a comment about it not working with a picture or a rundown of what you have set up (versions, etc) and/or a list of data from the dynamic console *I try to help as best I can even though I am not having this issue for some reason *I suggest at least one idea to remedy the situation, sometimes pointing to another document, sometimes pointing to another comment on this page. You take what I gave you, try it and come back to the wiki *You figure it out -> good, situation closed *You try one or more of those suggestions and don't get it to work, but then you say "dont work" -> bad, ignore, situation closed as far as I care *You try one or more of those suggestions and tell me exactly what changed, repeating sending information from the debug console and the javascript window in FF, and possibly give a hypothesis as to why it might not have worked -> excellent, not fixed yet, but we can at least move forward and I know you are not just wanting me to come to your house and fix it ASAP See the difference? Huge. Anyway, since a ton of users are having no problems at all with WM 2.1, I will be moving forward with the script. I will take and work on issues reported that give me something to work with. For those that do not give any useful feedback, this page may as well be a brick wall. Without trying to be a jerk about this: I realize that the changes were made by me and you have no control over me changing or not changing stuff. I also realize you guys are not script writers, and often don't have any idea what to report to me to get help. That is exactly why I go to great lengths to provide ideas to help you use this script. I also don't have access to your computer to just fix it in two seconds for you. I can't see what you see. I also can't read your mind. All I expect from anybody trying to use script technology is that they also use some sense when trying to get help with something. It its completely ok to admit that using script may be way out of your league. I'm here to help. But if you can't help me help you, I need to ask you to not try to use these scripts. Category:Blog posts